gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You Can't Stop the Beat
You Can't Stop the Beat 'è una canzone tratta dal celebre musical Hairspray e cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni al termine dell'episodio ''Il pianoforte viola, il primo della terza stagione. Quinn, che ancora è rimasta esclusa dal Glee Club, osserva invidiosa la performance da dietro le quinte. La canzone è stata rilasciata come prima traccia dell'album Glee: The Music, Volume 7. __TOC__ Testo della canzone '''Rachel: You can't stop an avalanche, As it races down the hill, You can try to stop the seasons girl But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums And I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat... Five, six, seven, eight! Rachel e Finn: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Kurt: ' You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea '''Artie: ' You can try to stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be 'Kurt: ' And if they try to stop us, Artie '''Kurt e Artie: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P Kurt: ' 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round ('Artie: 'Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums Kurt e Artie: Then I found my way! Kurt: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Artie e Kurt: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today Kurt: 'Cause you can't stop Artie e Kurt: The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Badababa ba ba.. Mercedes (Tina con le Nuove Direzioni): You can't stop today (No!) As it comes speeding down the track (Uhh-uhh) (Child ya) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone) And it's never coming back (Don't look back!) Cause tomorrow is a brand new day (Tomorrow, brand new day) And it don't know white from black (Yeah!) Mercedes (Nuove Direzioni): 'Cause the world (keeps spinning 'Round and 'round) And my heart's (keeping time To the speed of sound) I was lost ('til I heard the drums Then I found my way) 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Finn con i ragazzi (Tina e le ragazze): Oh.. (oh, oh!) Oh.. (oh, oh, oh!) Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: (Mercedes: Yeah!) Ever since we first saw the sun (Mercedes: Saw the sun!) A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done (Mercedes: Day is done!) So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today (Mercedes: Today!) 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of (Mercedes: Dreaming of!) But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay (Mercedes: To stay!) Tina: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat) Tina, Rachel e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni: You can't stop the beat! (Nuove Direzioni:'You can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat! ('Mercedes: Yeah..., yeah...!) Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *La prima performance delle Nuove Direzioni dove sono i 6 membri originali hanno un assolo. *La parta cantata da Tina ha causato confusione in quanto non si riusciva a capire se fosse la voce di Jenna Ushkowitz o Lea Michele. Adam Anders ha confermato su Twitter che si tratta della voce di Jenna. *Matthew Morrison, l'attore che interpreta Will Schuester, ha ottenuto il ruolo di Link Larkin nel musical a Broadway, qualche tempo fa. *La versione di ''Glee ''è più corta dell'originale in quanto è stata rimossa una strofa e un ritornello. *La prima performance ufficiale senza Quinn, Sam e Lauren. Galleria di foto TheBeat.png Ycstb.jpg youcantstopthebeat.PNG tumblr_lv427upCWS1r72o9jo1_500.png Glee-season-3-ep-1.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones